


Hospital Visits

by DemonOfADiamond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meeting, Laura faints, M/M, Stiles watches laura's kids, laura has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfADiamond/pseuds/DemonOfADiamond
Summary: Stiles finds a kid in the parking lot and follows him to where his mother had collapsed while putting groceries into her car.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 302





	Hospital Visits

Stiles stopped pushing the row of fifteen, give of take, shopping carts when he noticed a child, around the age of four he guessed, wondering down an aisle of cars.

He looked around quickly for the mother or father who may be trailing distantly behind the child or something. Stiles didn't see anyone in the parking lot so he jogged over to the child and stopped a few yards away and crouched down in from of the kid.

"Hey, where's your mother or father?" Stiles asked, giving a little wave.

The boy looked hesitant to answer but ended up grabbing Stiles' hand and started pulling him over to a blue mini-van.

"Mama needs help!" The child started crying as he let go of Stiles' hand and ran to the other side of the van where another child, presumably his sister, maybe even twin, to where a women had clasped after putting three bags in the car.

Stiles' eyes widened and he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to call an ambulance as he bent down to check the women's pulse and then to see if she's breathing.

"Hey, don't worry to much, okay. She's going to be alright. Is she your mom?" Stiles asked the kids trying to keep himself calm and try to calm the kids down.

"Mmmhmm," the girl nodded, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Can you tell me her name?"

"L-Laura..." the boy said obviously not used to referring to his mother by name.

"Alright she's going to be alright. She is going to go to the hospital for a little bit but she's going to be okay before you know it," Stiles grins at the two and can faintly hear sirens in the distance. The woman let out a short whine and rose a hand to her face as she opened her eyes half way.

"Hey, hey! Don't move to much. You passed out and I don't know if you hit your head or anything so you really shouldn't move. Your kids are fine. You have two, right? No third or fourth or possibly fifth that may have run off anywhere, right? I found your son walking down a row of cars--I work here, pushing carts and all that jazz--and I didn't see anyone around so I went over to talk to him and he led me here. I called an ambulance, I can already hear them so they're going to be here soon, so-"

"You talk way to much," Laura slurred slightly. "and why'd you have to go and call an ambulance? That shit is expensive."

"Well it may be expensive but- Hey! I do not talk 'way to much'! I talk the perfectly normal about of 'much', thank you very much!" Stiles pouted, sticking his bottom lip out slightly and crossing his arms.

"Like I said, you talk way to much," Laura replied just as the ambulance pulled into the lot. "Do me a favor and watch these two for me, will you? You don't look like someone who'd want to steal children."

"Yeah, sure. I'll watch them," Stiles nodded and watched as they got Laura onto the stretcher.

"Oh, wait! Here, Kydia knows the password. Call my brother, Derek for me, would you?" Laura barely managed to hand Stiles her phone before she was being taken away.

"Well," Stiles said as the medical vehicle left the lot, "guess you two are going to be stuck with me for a little bit." Stiles grabbed both of the kids hands and walked the many isles over to where his jeep sat.

"I need you two to stay here and I'll be right back, alright? I just need to go and sign out real quick. Don't go anywhere," Stiles pointed a finger at the kids with a mock stern expression before unlocking his jeep and putting the kids in the back and locking it back up.

"Be good, you two," he stuck his tongue out at them as he walked backwards to the building.

"How da fuck do you take care of kids?" Stiles muttered to himself as he waltzed into the building. Then another question came to mind; _Why are the kids not crying or something?_

~

Stiles carefully drove to the hospital well-aware of the lack of booster seats.

Once there, his hands were grabbed by the two children after exiting his jeep.

Stiles was stumbling slightly with having to take much shorter steps as to not drag the small humans by their arms. Eventually they got to the desk where they were then directed to a waiting room.

"Hey, your mom said that you'd know her password," Stiles said as he pulled out Laura's phone and handing it to the girl.

"I do," the kid said just a little louder than a whisper as she took the phone and put the pattern in and giving the phone back.

Stiles tapped the phone icon at the bottom and typed 'Derek' into the search bar and then tapped call.

He held the phone to his ear as he waited for it to be answered. Kydia cuddled up next to him and grabbed onto his right arm to use it as a pillow.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Is this Derek?"

"Yes. Who is this? Why do you have Laura's phone?" the man more demanded than asked.

"Umm... My name is Stiles. I was told to call you. I found Laura's son wandering around a parking lot. He took me over to her car where Kydia was hovering over Laura. She passed out after putting her bags into the car. We're at the hospital now. I'm with her kids in the waiting room. She told me to call you before she left."

"I'll be there in ten." Then the line went dead.

"Such a nice uncle you two have," Stiles muttered mostly to himself as he tucked Laura's phone into his left pocket.

Not a minute later did the boy copy his sister, wrapping himself around Stiles' left arm and quickly falling asleep.

 _Aaaand now I am stuck here and can't even get on my phone because of two small humans who have wrapped themselves around me_. This was not how Stiles expected his day to go.

Stiles sighed and let his head fall back.

It momentarily occurred to him that he may be here for a while and he couldn't call his father to let him know what happened unless he wanted to wake the girl up.

Minutes later he heard someone enter the room and damn were they hot. The guy had black hair, a leather jacket, and a face that would put a Greek god to shame. And he was probably Laura's brother.

The guy-Derek Stiles reminded himself-raised a thick eyebrow at him.

"Stiles, I assume," Derek sounded even better in person than he did on the phone and-not the time Stiles scolded himself.

"Yeah, Derek, then? Quick question. Do these two do this often? I think my arms fall asleep, like, three minutes ago," he pouted. But seriously, all he could feel is the annoying crawling sensation in his arms.

"Not really," Derek replied, the right side of his lips kicking up into a smirk.

The man took the seat beside him, lifting Kydia up and putting her on his lap facing him.

"Have you found out what happened to your sister?" Stiles asked after a minute went by.

Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead before answering, "She had surgery a couple days ago, nothing major or anything, and she was supposed to be taking it easy but decided to go food shopping after picking the kids up. Mother would have done it but the family went on vacation two days ago. Anyway, she'll be fine soon enough."

Half an hour later and Laura was walking out of the hospital with her son on one hip like nothing happened.

"Thanks for watching, Stiles. I really appreciate it," she grinned at the boy as she took her phone back after she forced-not forced but totally forced-him to give her his number so she can 'thank him properly' at a later date.

As Laura put the kids into the back of Derek's Camaro, Derek turned to him, ears slightly red.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Derek asked, scratching the back of his head as a small, hopeful, smile lit up his face. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Stiles was sure his face was a deep shade of red. "Sure, I'd like that," he grinned and took Derek's offered phone.

"Great!"


End file.
